To capture a heart
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Clara is in a violent relationship with her ex, she has been seeing Scott and has fallen in love with him, can she escape to be with Scott.
1. Beating and a surprise

**Hi guys this is a new story, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter**** 1**

In a restaurant in London a young waitress was just finishing her shift, her name is Clara. She has long brown hair that she put up and green and blue in both eyes.

"I'll see you Friday Frank"

"Yeah see you Friday Clara"

Frank is the owner of the Phoenix restaurant, he's had the restaurant for a year and a half, that's when Clara started too. Clara wasn't looking forward to going home, her ex-boyfriend was abusive to her, he would beat her for no reason and if she was late getting home he he would beat her, the fact is that Clara was afraid of him and if she's honest they haven't been in a relationship for a year, she couldn't leave because he wouldn't let her. Clara had met someone else they had being seeing each other for five months and she was falling in love with him. As she was walking home she walked passed a shop and thought

**Clara's thoughts.**

**I better get something to eat for me and Liam... I'm so not looking forward to going home.**

After she paid for her item's she head's home. She walks in and puts her coat and apron on the hook and heads to the kitchen to find Liam sitting there at the table, he asked rather snappy.

"Where have you?"

"I went to work then I called into the shop to get us something to eat"

"Fine hurry up I'm hungry"

Clara made dinner and put the plate in front of Liam, after they finished Clara washed up then went to bathroom and filled the bath, she went into to the bedroom to get a towel and a change of clothes when Liam comes into the bedroom and says.

"I knew it... you were with someone else!"

"I was at work Liam, I need a bath... I had to be in the kitchen at work today"

"I don't believe you"

"Liam please don't"

Liam walks up to her and started to hit, kick and throw her around and by the time he was finished, Clara was unconscious and bleeding. A neighbor had heard and called the police, they had to kick the door in and they went to the bathroom to find Clara unconscious and Liam covered in her blood, it didn't take long for them to figure out what happened and they arrested him and called for an ambulance.

At the hospital the doctor was talking to a lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes, her name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, she is Clara's aunt.

"How is Clara?"

"Well she has a bad conscious, her right arm is broken, four broken ribs, cuts and bruise's and a bad cut to her head"

"Oh my... I wander how she got herself like that"

Just then a police officer came up to them and says.

"I'm looking for Clara Jones?"

"I'm Clara's doctor and I'm afraid she hasn't woken up yet"

"Ok please let us know when she wakes up, we want to take her statement"

"Ok I will"

The officer leaves and gets back to work.

In Clara's hospital room Lady Penelope was sitting in the chair next to Clara's bed waiting for her to wake up, she was talking to her friend Jeff Tracy and his son's.

"Hello Jeff, how are you?"

"Well hello Penny, I'm ok... what can I do for you?"

"It's about my niece Clara Jones"

Scott replies before his dad could.

"Clara... what about her... is she ok?

"No she's not... she's in hospital Scott"

"WHAT!"

Jeff puts his hand gently on his son's shoulder and says.

"Calm down Scott"

"Yes father"

"Why are you so interested in this young lady?"

Lady Penelope answers before Scott can.

"It's because he spends his time with her when he's here"

**Scott's memory-**

**Scott had been invited to a party by Lady Penelope.**

**Scott dear how are you?"**

**"Hello Lady Penelope, I'm ok thank you"**

**On the other side of the room was a young lady, Scott walks over and introduces himself.**

**"Hello my name is Scott Tracy, what's yours?"**

**She smiles and replies.**

**"Hello Scott my name is Clara Jones"**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you Clara... what brings you here?"**

**"My anut Penny invited me"**

**"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward is your aunt?"**

**"Yes she is"**

**Scott and Clara talk till it was late and she says.**

**"It's getting late"**

**"Yes it is... I'll walk you to your room"**

**"Ok I'd like that"**

**They walked down the hall and came to Clara's room.**

**"Well this is my room"**

**Scott and Clara just looked at each other before they started kissing, after they parted Clara says.**

**"Let take this inside"**

**"Yes I think that's a good idea"**

**They went into her room and didn't come out till morning.**

Back to the present.

After Scott composed himself he says.

"What happened to her?"

"She's been badly hurt... she has a bad conscious, her right arm is broken, four broken ribs, cuts and bruise's and a bad cut to her head"

Jeff asked.

"Do you know who hurt her?"

Scott answers before Lady Penelope could.

"It was Liam"

Jeff turns to Scott and asked.

"Who is Liam?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, we knew that we shouldn't have been sleeping together... the first time we were drunk"

Lady Penelope says.

"I know Clara's and Liam's relationship was over with a year ago, but he wouldn't let her go... they haven't had a relationship for a year, you both didn't do anything wrong"

Clara woke up but didn't say or do anything, she just listened and Scott says.

"I know we haven't... I need to be there to tell her... I'm in love with her"

Clara says.

"You just told me... I love you too Scott"

Lady Penelope pressed the button to let the nurse know.

"Scott I know you want to come over... I'll send Parker over to Creighton-Ward Manor"

"Thank you Lady Penelope and Clara I'll see you soon"

After a while the doctor came in and Lady Penelope waited out side.

"Now Clara something showed up in your test results... did you know that your pregnant?"

"Pre... pregnant... no I didn't"

"Ok I'll do a quick scan"

The doctor did the scan and printed a copy and hands it to Clara then says.

"Your eight weeks pregnant, your lucky your baby survived"

"I know and thank you"

Lady Penelope came back in after the doctor left.

"Penny I'm pregnant"

"Clara who is the father?"

Lady Penelope already knew who the father was, but she wanted to ask anyway.

"Scott's the baby's father, I'm eight week pregnant"

"Ok I'm happy for you... the police will want to take your statment"

"Ok I want Liam out of my life"

"Good and I know Scott will want to take you home with him... where he lives"

After talking for awhile Clara fell asleep with Lady Penelope watching over her.

**I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters, but I do own Liam, Frank and Clara.**


	2. Surprise and going home

**Hi guys I used apart of my nickname that my brother use call me, he couldn't say Claire properly so he would call me Clarabelle. I hope you like this chapter. Here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter**** 2**

Clara was still asleep when Scott arrived and Parker takes Scott to Clara's room, Parker held the door open for Scott. Lady Penelope looks up to see Scott and she gets up and walks over to him and whispers as to not wake Clara up.

"Hello Scott how are you, how was the flight?"

"Hello Lady Penelope, my flight was fine, I'll feel a lot better when I can take Clara home with me to Tracy Island"

"How does your father feel about that?"

"He's fine with it, he can't wait to meet her"

Scott looks to Clara and she looked like she was in pain, Scott asked.

"Has Clara been given any pain medication?"

"No she hasn't"

"But why not?"

"I'll let her tell you when she wakes up"

Scott didn't get a chance to ask because Clara woke up and says.

"Scott... is that you?"

Scott walks over to her side and sit on the edge of the bed, held her hand and says.

"Yes it's me... how do you feel?"

Clara gives Scott a weak smile.

"I'm sore and I'm in some pain, but apart from that I'm fine"

"Why don't I call the doctor then he can give you some pain medication?"

Clara looks to Lady Penelope and she says.

"I'll leave you two to talk... come Parker let take Sherbet for a walk"

Lady Penelope and Parker left the room and Scott asked.

"What's going on Clara?"

Clara smiles and takes Scott's hand and puts it gently on her tummy and she says.

"Scott I'm... I'm pregnant"

Scott was in shock, he couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father, that they were going to be parents, after her recoved he asked.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm eight weeks or two months pregnant, the baby is yours Scott"

"I know the baby's mine"

Scott was so happy, he leans down and kisses Clara being gentle as to not hurt her or their unborn baby, after they part he asked.

"How long have you known that your pregnant?"

"When the doctor came in to see me after I woke up, he told me then"

"Ok... I can't wait till I can take you home with me"

Clara hands Scott a piece of paper and says.

"Can you give that to the police officer when he comes, I don't want to get stressed out by questions"

"Yes I'll do that and I'll tell them if they have any question, they can contact your lawyer"

"But I don't have a lawyer"

"Yes you do my dad has spoken to our family lawye, and don't worry about the cost I got that covered and no arguing"

"I won't... anyway the stress won't be good for our baby or me"

"That's right"

There was a knock at the door and a police officer walks in, Scott gets up and walks over to him and gives him the piece of paper then says.

"That's Clara's statement"

"Ok but I still need to ask her some questions"

"I'm sorry but she needs to rest and she can't be put under any stress"

"I'm sorry but I have to ask her some questions"

Scott takesa his wallet out of his pocket and takes out a card, he hand the card over and says.

"You should talk to her lawyer and I'll tell you... Clara is pregnant which is why I don't want her under any stress"

"I'm sorry I didn't know... does Mr Liam Moore know that he's going to be a father?"

This time clara spoke.

"Scott's the baby's father not Liam, I haven't been in a relationship with Liam for a year... he wouldn't let me go"

"I understand... Mr Moore may ask for a paternity test"

Just then a man in a gray suit comes into the room and says.

"Hello Scott it's been a while"

"Yes it has Thomas, this is Clara she's my girlfriend and she's pregnant with our first child"

"I understand... now officer if you h more questions for my client, I'm afraid your going to have to wait till I've spoken to her"

"I have no more questions, but she may be ordered to do a paternity test"

"Clara is there any doubts that Scott's isn't the baby's father"

"No Scott's one hundred percent the baby's father"

"Ok I believe you"

The officer left and after an hour Thomas left, Clara turns to Scott and says.

"Scott please take me home"

The doctor came in just as Clara said that and he replied.

"You can go home but you must take it easy and not just because your pregnant but for your injuries too"

"Clara will be resting"

"Ok you may go"

After Scott signed the discharge forms he helps Clara into some fresh cloths, they walk outside and Clara felt the cold"

"It's cold out here"

Scott takes his jacket off and puts it around her shoulders, Lady Penelope and Parker were waiting for them and after Scott helps Clara to get in, he gets in himself and put his arm around Clara and Scott says.

"Once we get to Lady Penelope's, I'll put your things that she and Parker got for you on Tracy one"

"Ok that's fine with me"

Clara fell asleep leaning on Scott, he looks down and kisses the top of her head and smiles.

"Lady Penelope once we get there, I'll put Clara on the Tracy one in the co-pilot seat and put her things on the plane"

"No need Scott, Parker already did that"

"Thank you Lady Penelope, thank you Parker"

They say at the same time.

"Your welcome Scott"

Or in Parker's case.

"Your welcome Mr Scott sir"

It wasn't much longer before they arrived, Scott picked Clara up gently as to not hurt her or their baby and puts her on the plane, Scott did the pre-flight checks then says over the radio.

"Tracy one to Lady Penelope, I'm ready to take off"

"Ok Tracy one, have a safe trip and let us know when you get home"

"FAB Lady Penelope"

Scott took off heading for Tracy Island, he was looking forward to seeing his family and introducing them to Clara and to tell them that he and Clara are expecting their first child.

**I hope like it. What will Scott's family think of Clara?. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	3. Meeting the family

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated this story, anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 3**

Scott woke Clara up to let her know that they will be landing soon, Scott asked.

"Are you okay Clara?"

"Yeah I'm fine... just a little nervous"

"You don't have to be nervous"

"I know"

Clara felt nauseous and asked.

"Is there a bathroom on board?"

"Yeah there is but we're about to land... why?"

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Ok we will be landing in a minute"

Clara nod's gently and puts her on her tummy, Scott see's her from the corner of his eye and puts his hand on to top of hers and says.

"Is there something wrong with our baby?"

"No our baby is fine... I'm just feeling sick"

"Ok I can ask Brains to have a look at you?"

"I'm fine... I'm just beginning to experience morning sickness"

"Oh ok... I'll know if I here you throwing up it's because you have morning sickness"

"Yeah I apologise in advance if I wake you up"

"You don't need to apologise"

Scott calls Tracy Island.

"Tracy 1 to Tracy Island, permission to land?"

"Tracy Island here, permission granted"

Scott lands and puts Tracy 1 back in the hanger after he takes Clara to his room so she could use the bathroom, he gets a face clothe and wets it and hands it to Clara who takes it, Scott moves her hair out the way and rubs soothing circles on her back, once she was finished Clara washed her face and Scott give her some mouth wash to rinse her mouth out, Scott hugs her and leads her to the living room where five men and a lady were waiting for them. Jeff says.

"Hello Clara welcome to Tracy Island"

"Thank you Mr Tracy"

"These are my son's, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, this is my mother but everyone calls her Grandma and this is Brains"

"It's a pleasure... to meet you all"

Scott noticed clara paused and he asked.

"Clara are you ok?"

"Yes... I'm... fine..."

Clara passed out and Scott caught her and he says.

"I'm going to take Clara to my room, I think she's either overwhelmed or it could be because of her injuries"

Jeff says.

"You mean yours and Clara's room"

Scott smiles.

"Yes I did"

Scott takes Clara to their room and noticed there is a big bed in their room, he puts Clara down gently and stayed with her and put Clara's things away. Virgil had brought Clara's things to Scott's and Clara's room, Clara woke up a few hours later and notices that she was in a bedroom, Scott see's that Clara was awake and he says.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did but I'm hungry"

"Let's go and get you something to eat"

Scott leads Clara to the kitchen where Virgil, Gordon and Jeff were sitting at the table eating lunch, Jeff says.

"It's good to see your awake"

"Yes I'm sorry for passing out"

"Don't worry about it, anyway you can call me Jeff"

"Thank you Jeff, you can just call me Clara"

Clara sat down to eat lunch and Scott says.

"Just in case you forget this Virgil, Gordon, Grandma is over there by the cooker and the young lady next to her is Kayo"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all... wait don't you have two other brothers?"

Virgil and Gordon say together.

"The pleasure is ours"

Scott says.

"Yes I do my youngest brother is Alan and then there is John he was born after me"

Grandma Tracy says.

"It's nice to you meet you Clara, and it's about time one of my grandsons brings a nice lovely girl home.

Kayo says.

"Yes it is, but I didn't think it would be Scott... I thought it might have been Virgil"

After eating lunch and meeting John, Alan and Brains a call came in and while Scott and his brothers were out on a rescue Jeff got to know Clara more.

"Clara what was you doing for work?"

"I was working in a restaurant as a waitress and I would work in the kitchen sometimes"

"That's a good job to have"

"I know but I got a feeling that I won't be returning"

Jeff knew that she wouldn't be, he would have to talk to Scott, an hour later and Scott returned home with his brothers not far behind, he found Clara helping in the kitchen so he went to the living room and Jeff says.

"We should talk Scott"

"Sure thing... what's on your mind dad?"

"Well I was wondering what you were going to do"

"About what?"

"About Clara... are you go to do the right thing"

Scott knew where this conversation was leading.

"Yes I am, I want to wait for a little while and for the right time before I ask her to marry me"

"Ok son... I just wanted to know that's all"

Clara came out and says.?

"Hey dinner is ready"

"Ok were coming"

Scott says then pulls Clara into him and wraps his arms around her and Clara wraps her arm around Scott, he leans in and kisses her after they part she asked.

"What was that for?"

"I love you so much"

"I love you so much too Scott"

Things were going great for Scott and Clara, they were expecting their first baby and Scott was planning to propose to Clara.

**I hope you like it. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	4. More about Clara and the letter

**Hi guys I was asked if Clara and Claire were the same character, they are not and my stories aren't connected they are separate stories. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter**** 4**

A few weeks had gone by and Clara was settling in fine, Scott and Clara were getting use to seeing each other every day. Right now Scott was on a rescue mission with his brothers, while they were busy Jeff decided to get to know Clara more he asked her.

"How are you feeling Clara?"

"I'm fine thank you"

"That's good... apart from cooking what else do you like to do?"

"Scott never told you about me did he?"

"No he didn't"

Clara shakes her head and says.

"I like to play the piano and sing too"

"Virgil plays the piano... we'll have to get Virgil to play and you sing for us"

"That's a good idea... I also like to read"

Clara and Jeff talked till the boys came back, Clara had gone to the kitchen to help grandma Tracy make dinner, she noticed that Clara was quite and she asked.

"Clara dear are you ok?"

"Not really... I feel like I was a dirty little secret that Scott kept, that he never told you all about us... about me"

"I'm sure he never ment to make you feel that way"

"I know... I guess my hormones are all over the place"

Scott walked into the kitchen and see's his grandma hugging Clara, he walks over and asked.

"Clara what's wrong?"

Grandma Tracy says.

"Why don't you take Clara to your room and I'll have your dinner sent to you there"

"Ok thank you grandma"

Scott takes Clara to their room and they sat on the bed and Scott asked.

"Clara sweetheart what's wrong?"

Clara didn't look at Scott and she replies.

"Why didn't you tell your family about me... about us?"

"Because I wasn't ready for them to meet you"

"I thought it was because you were ashamed of me..."

"Clara look at me?"

Clara didn't at Scott, he put his hand under her chin and turns her head gently to face him. Clara had tears running down her face and Scott wipes them away and he says.

"I'm not ashamed of you... I just wasn't ready to tell them about you or about us"

"It's ok I understand"

Scott lean's in and kisses Clara passionately and after they part Scott puts his hand on Clara's baby bump and she puts her hand on top of his, she puts her head on his shoulder and she asked.

"What do you think we're having?"

"A boy... as far as I know there have only been boy in my family"

"So if we have a girl she would be the first girl in your family?"

"Yes she would... but it's too early to tell what we're having"

"Your right"

Grandma Tracy had brought Scott and Clara their dinner to their room. Scott and Clara sat out on the balcony to eat their dinner and Clara says.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is here"

Scott wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at Clara and he replies.

"Yes you are"

Clara turns to see Scott smiling at her like a cheshire cat, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Scott I love you"

"I love you too Clara"

After they finished eating Clara went down to see Brains.

"Brains... I'm here for you to check my arm"

"Of course this way"

Clara follows Brains to the medical room and sat on the bed, Brains examines her arm and says.

"I think your arm is almost healed, but because your pregnant we can't do an X-ray to see how it's doing"

"I understand"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Brains... I do understand"

Brains changed Clara's cast and after he finished Clara went up to the living room just as Scott and his brothers had returned home. Clara sat at the piano and played a song, Scott and his brothers heard music and when they walked into the living room they see Clara playing on the piano, Virgil thought to himself.

**Virgil's thoughts.**

**Clara plays amazingly... I should let her play when she wants to.**

Virgil was brought out of his thoughts.

"Virgil are you ok?"

Virgil turns to Scott and replies.

"Yes I'm fine big bother"

Scott and Virgil sat down and continued to listen to Clara play, once she finished playing she went and sat next to Scott, he put his arm around her and his hand on her baby bump, he lean's in and kisses her quickly.

"How did it go with Brains?"

"It was ok... although Brains couldn't do an X-ray"

"That's understandable"

Jeff watched them from his desk where he was sitting and he thinks to himself.

**Jeff's thoughts.**

**They really do remind me of Lucy and me... they will be great parents.**

Jeff was brought out of his thoughts by Alan asking him.

"Are you ok dad"

"Yes Alan I'm fine... Clara when do you have an ultrasound done to check the baby?"

"I haven't got a doctor or a midwife... I think that I have to find a doctor"

"It's ok we have a family doctor who won't mind being your doctor"

Clara was in shock first a lawyer and now a doctor, clara says.

"Thank you Jeff"

"Your welcome... I'll arrange for the doctor to come out to see you"

Clara nod's her head gently then she puts her hand on top of Scott's and her head on his shoulder, Scott asked.

"Are you ok Clara?"

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all"

"It has been a long day"

Jeff had been going through the mail and came across a letter for Clara and he says.

"Clara there's a letter here for you"

Both Alan and Virgil say.

"You just got around to going through the mail?"

Clara takes the letter and says.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome... and yes because we had a few rescue missions today.

Clara looked at the envelope not sure if she wanted to open it, Scott see's Clara's hesitation and he asked.

"Do you want me to open it"

Clara hands the letter to Scott.

"Yes please"

Scott opens the envelope and takes out the letter to read it, Clara see's that Scott was upset and angry.

"What does it say?"

Scott takes a minute to calm down.

"It says that the baby has to do a DNA test to find out if the baby is Liam's or not..."

"What... I guess he didn't tell his lawyer that the baby hasn't been born yet... Scott I won't put our baby at risk"

"I know you won't... dad can you let Thomas know about this please?"

"Of course son"

Clara was feeling a bit stressed out and Scott sensed that she was and he hug's her and says.

"Clara sweetheart you need to relax, the stress isn't good for you or our baby"

Clara nod's gently and calms down a bit, she falls asleep and Scott picks her up gently and carries her to their room and puts her on the bed gently, he gets charged and climbs in to bed and Clara turned over and puts her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest, Scott wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head then falls asleep himself.

**I hope you like it, I wonder what's next for Clara and Scott. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


End file.
